Feeding Time (2018)
Feeding Time (2018) is the debut album by electronic experimental group, Sublime Jupiter Snake Duo. It was released on November 14th, 2018 and was added to streaming services in December 2nd, 2018. It is considered an essential album by one of the group's members, funnn.png. Tracklist 1. IT IS FEEDING TIME (1:55) 2. HOHO SAD PLANT (2:16) 3. RAINBOW CRATER (2:50) 4. I AM THE GOBLIN (MOVEMENTS I-III) (9:24) 5. DATAMAN THE MAN THAT I AM (2:06) 6. PUT A HAT ON (1:55) 7. GIBLET BOY or THE FREAK'S MEMORIES (1:44) 8. _0._887 1s. 1COOKIEYUMY9^2 1 1.(28) (1:03) 9. DATA_0076 (REPRISE) (2:19) 10. THE MAGICIAN'S BIRTHDAY/NECROMANCY (9:16) 11. BUTCHER BOY MAX (3:13) 12. BLOODY SKIN SHAVINGS (1:58) 13. SUMMONING SONG (1:51) 14. JUPITER (1:39) How It Was Made This album was mostly made on MIDI controllers and GarageBand '11, but on the album there are glimpses of common core elements of the duo's later works, including samples and live drum work (see Bloody Skin Shavings, and I Am The Goblin). Lore The story of Feeding Time doesn't really have a climax. Instead, little climaxes are in each song. Each song is like a little vignette in each pocket of the SJSD universe that sets everything up. The first track, "It Is Feeding Time", gives us an introduction into the world of SJSD. The phrase "feeding time" means, in the metaphorical sense, that the listener is about to "feast" on the world of SJSD. Pretty neat, huh? The second track, "Hoho Sad Plant", is mainly about a depressed plant floating in space, far away from its caretaker. How did it get in space? It accidentally got into its father's transmitter. It then ended up in space, sad and lonely. The third track, "Rainbow Crater", details a strange rainbow rock that will occasionally rain down onto different planets and cause trouble. The reason why they're so fun to play with is because they emit LSD (Love Some Death, an energy that gives people godlike powers when enough is emitted towards them) when closeby. "I Am The Goblin" is about a man exiled to Pluto, a goblin-infested planet. The man is judged by the Goblin but escapes during the hearing and is chased by the guards. A rainbow crater is nearby and the emmited LSD gives him special powers and he ascends into the cosmos while blasting all the guards in his path. "Giblet Boy" is about a freak whose face is shaped like a giblet. He looks back on the times of mocking when he was a child. "The Magician's Birthday/Necromancy" is about an Astral Prophet about to turn 148. To celebrate his birthday he calls upon everyone he ever met using the powers of Necromancy. His childhood friends give him nostalgia, his long lost father gives him intrigue, and his personal chef gives him smooth feelings. Yes, he has only met about 3 people in his life. The rest of his time was spent on how to make Necromancy happen in the first place while all his friends were living a happy life. The last tracks, "Summoning Song" and "Jupiter" detail how Jupiter was made by The Tribe Of The Goblins using a summoning song. Jupiter was formed and a new civilization was sprouted on the gassy lands of the planet.